robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell's Teeth
Hell's Teeth was the first robot to be entered by Team S-tec, which competed in the New Blood Championship during the second series of ''Robot Wars Extreme''. It reached the second round of its heat, before being defeated by Edge Hog. Design Hell's Teeth was an invertible, diamond wedge shaped robot armed with a rear-mounted spinning disc. The disc was 16 inches in diameter, weighed 13kg and spun at 1800rpm, and was claimed by Shane Swan to slice through titanium "like butter". However, while the disc was reasonably effective, the robot's tyres were exposed, which contributed to its demise in the New Blood Championship. The Team Hell's Teeth was entered by Team S-tec, nowadays spelled as Team S.Tek, into the second series of Extreme. The team was captained by Shane Swan, who would go on to compete in the following four series of Robot Wars with various machines. He was joined by Paul Morton, who was also part of the team in Series 7 and 9, and the roster was completed by Andrew Shepard. The team would later compete with Trax, Dantomkia and Push to Exit. Qualification Hell's Teeth had previously attempted to enter the main competition of Series 5, but did not appear as team captain Shane Swan realised that the robot was not up to scratch. In its qualifier battle for Series 6, Hell's Teeth fought Major Tom, Roobarb, and a robot with a spinner. Hell's Teeth targeted Roobarb throughout the battle, and caused damage to it while Roobarb attacked Major Tom. Hell's Teeth, in return, was flipped by Roobarb a few times, while the unidentified spinner encountered problems, attracting Roobarb's attention. Hell's Teeth attacked Roobarb again while it approached the spinner, and then immobilised the spinner outright. However, after engaging in battle with Roobarb, Hell's Teeth eventually became stuck on the part of the arena where the flame pit would normally be placed. Hell's Teeth was considered immobilised, and thus lost the battle. Roobarb had won the battle via Judges' decision over Major Tom, and both qualified, while Hell's Teeth was not given a place in the Sixth Wars. Robot History Extreme 2 Hell's Teeth fought in Heat B of the New Blood Championship, and was drawn up against Thor and Night Raider in its first round eliminator. Night Raider lost drive to one side as it entered the arena, leaving it spinning in circles for the whole battle, as Hell's Teeth and Thor steered it into Mr. Psycho, who pounded Night Raider with his hammer. Night Raider was counted out and flipped by the Floor Flipper, while Hell's Teeth attacked Sir Killalot, causing damage to his armour with its disc. 'Cease' was called, and Hell's Teeth was put through to the next round along with Thor. In the second round, Hell's Teeth was drawn up against Edge Hog Hell's Teeth started well, slamming its pointed wedge into Edge Hog and using its disc to slice through its opponent's armour. However, Edge Hog then axed one of Hell's Teeth's tyres, leaving its drive disabled on one side, before puncturing the other, immobilising Hell's Teeth as it sustained more damage from Edge Hog. Whilst Edge Hog attacked Sgt. Bash and Dead Metal, Hell's Teeth was counted out by Refbot, before Refbot placed it on the Floor Flipper and the Drop Zone, where it was hit and had an assortment of balls dropped onto it. Finally, Hell's Teeth was pitted, eliminating it from the New Blood Championship. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Hellsteeth.jpg|Hell's Teeth in the Pits HellsTeethNoArmour.jpg|Hell's Teeth without its top Team S-tec.jpg|Team S-tec in Extreme 2 NOTE: Shane Swan also competed in Battle of the Stars as the mentor of Interstellar: MML. Outside Robot Wars The original Hell's Teeth fought at one event before being rebuilt as a four-wheel driven pushing robot named HT4WD (Hell's Teeth Four-Wheel Drive), where it was known to have fought M2, before then being retired to make way for Trax. For more information on the team's excursions outside of Robot Wars, see Team S.Tek. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Extreme only competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots from Lincolnshire Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Invertible Robots Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Extreme 2 Category:Robots to damage Sir Killalot